deadspacefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Plasma Cutter
Does cutter ammunition really come in 9 rounds per packet found? I play medium difficulty, and for me they are found/dropped by necromorphs in 6 rounds per pack. Is this a difference caused by different difficulties? If so, assuming that 9 rounds per pack is found on easy, would hard mode have 3 rounds per pack? -- 11:52, 23 November 2008 (UTC) In easy mode, Plasma Cutter ammunition comes in 9 rounds. So yes, it's a difference caused by difficulties. Nightmare Hobo 13:31, 23 November 2008 (UTC) Plasma cutter in Dead Space: Extraction At what point in Dead Space: Extraction do you get to use the plasma cutter again? I found it in the first chapter, but after the end of that chapter I haven't been able to use it. I have finished through chapter 4, and have found upgrades for it, but I can't switch to it. Does it become available later, or is there something wrong with my run? Thanks -- 21:31, October 5, 2009 (UTC)Kelcyron I have no idea, i had it with me all the time in my first playthrough,powering it up compeltely, but I think after you beat the game you can choose it as your second weapon. Gorvar 15:35, December 12, 2009 (UTC) The Extraction version is quite weird. 18:45, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Trivia Section *Why was the trivia section removed? The statement that the plasma cutter is considered the pistol of Dead Space is perfectly valid, and has been restored. ShadowDragon8685 03:17, November 18, 2009 (UTC) :It was a user opinion and not from an official source.- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 11:41, November 18, 2009 (UTC) **This isn't Wikipedia - I haven't seen any verifiability threshold requiring something to be written out by EA in order to be included. The fanbase as a whole considers the Plasma Cutter to be the pistol of Dead Space, for reasons which are quite obvious, therefor it has every reason to be written in the article. ShadowDragon8685 20:59, November 18, 2009 (UTC) This pretty much is Wikipedia and thus, works the same. --LBCCCP 16:56, December 12, 2009 (UTC) Gonna have to back LBCCCP on this one. The "pistol" bit really kind of seems extraneous. Thoughts? - d2r 05:27, December 28, 2009 (UTC) Well, it technically isn't a pistol... people usually won't recognize that its a pistol...but gameplay mechanics-wise,( the first gun, lots of ammo lying around, backup weapon, ect.) I will agree that it is essentially a "pistol" DisMEMBAH 15:57, March 30, 2010 (UTC) :Quite frankly, those traits are not exactly definitively "pistol" features. The Plasma cutter is a mining tool, not a handgun, and the traits on which the comparison is made are tenuous at best. I think that that part of the trivia section is just plain fan-cruft, and in point of fact I'm going to go remove it unless I get a lot of backlash. - d2r 17:52, March 30, 2010 (UTC) Compare the Weapon.com? Plasma Cutters are large, heavy Weapons used by the Standard Miner in the year Dead Space is Set, used to punch through Rocks and an essential Mining Tool. Comparing this to a pistol, there is barely a Resemblence. The Pistol is created to be used as a Weapon and is very small and handy, used in few Jobs. Infomation Comes from some Dead Space Forum. Necromorph-X 20:00, September 10, 2010 (UTC) The Sprawl police force uses it as a pistol. And besides the true pistol of dead space is the Divet.George762 07:26, January 30, 2011 (UTC) Refurbished Plasma Cutter damn, I had forgotten about it. you can only get it on the very first shop?.. MitchK 03:03, February 1, 2011 (UTC) Sguis 11:07, February 3, 2011 (UTC)Two things: 1)I have the data from DS1 but I didn't find anywhere the Refurbished Plasma Cutter 2)I have Extraction from the DS2 CE ,I'm on level 4 and can't find the Plasma Cutter.